Under Your Spell
by AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth
Summary: Kaoru was burned at the stake as a witch. But before she was, she cast a spell preserving her soul in a symbol that will attach itself to the decendent that touched her grave. And will cause her to have a new life and a new body. The only challenge of her


Disclaimer: Okay, I was watching Smallville, the episode where the witch takes over Lana, and I decided I would do a story on it. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORIES WHERE THE CHARACTERS ARE LIKE WITCHES OR VAMPIRES, try this story and if it is bad, don't read it. I don't own anyone except some of the characters that aren't main characters that are from RK. K?

Summary: Kaoru was burned at the stake as a witch. But before she was, she cast a spell preserving her soul in a symbol that will attach itself to the decendent that touched her grave. And will cause her to have a new life and a new body. The only challenge of hers is fitting in with the twenty-first century. Can a centuries old witch make it in today's world? Maybe with the help of her new friends, Kenshin, and her descendent she can.

NOTE: The actions of Wicca's are often misunderstood as evil and devil worshipers. Most don't worship the devil and aren't evil. But in the ages of the Salem Witch Trials and many other ages, witches and warlocks were unjustly burned at the stake, stoned to death, and many other barbaric forms of death because of the misunderstanding. Humans tend to fear and destroy things that are different and strange or hard to understand.

**Pre-story: In The Beginning**

**1745-**

"Kaoru Kamiya! Open the door! You are here by sentenced to burn at the stake on the charges of following the Wicca religion. Better known as witchcraft. You will pay for your devil worship with your life!" The mayor of the small town of Aomori, Japan banged on the wooden door of the small cottage in the forest.

Kaoru rushed around her tiny cottage trying to get her spells together and find away to escape before the mob gathered outside broke the door down.

"Just lovely! I am going to die if I can't get everything!" Kaoru hustled about the cabin when the Mayor pushed the door open. In his hand he held a torch burning with the hellish fire that was her fate.

"You will not destroy me!" Kaoru hissed at him and threw a small dark ball on the floor and it exploded in a storm of blue smoke. Using the smoke as a cover up she tossed herself out of the window to the forest in the back.

Kaoru ran as fast as she could in the long black dress she adorned. She was soon worn out though and fell in exhaustion.

"There! She is there!" The flame torches grew more visible as the mob grew closer. Kaoru gave up and in a last attempt to preserve her soul, took the pendent hanging around her neck and put it in her handkerchief. She ran her hand over it and chanted a small spell, downloading some of her memories on it. Her descendent, that it will seek out in many centuries, will touch it and will hold her memory until she is resurrected.

"Your time on this earth is up, Wicca. Enjoy hell and spending all of eternity with the devil that you worship so much." The mayor read from the bible many prayers as Kaoru was tied to a post over a pile of hay. People walked around, pouring red wine in a circle on the hay and chanting amen.

"Before your doom, we found this symbol in your spell book. What does it mean? Tell us!" The judge of the court asked holding up her spell book indicating a symbol like a crescent moon and a blue crystal start on the top of it.

Kaoru decided to act evil like they expected. Since that was the symbol she needed to complete the soul preservation spell she played along. She laughed manically. "It means 'To rise and have life anew!'" She laughed evilly again and spit blood on the symbol, which glowed when the blood hit. "Achieven Latesse Macherien Savien MARTESE!" And the symbol shone brighter and the book burned the judge's hands to which he dropped it.

"DEVIL WORSHIPER GO BACK TO HELL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" The high priest chanted as he threw the torch into the hay and it ignited. As Kaoru was engulfed in flames she laughed maniacally. The women and children cringed as the maniacal laughter turned into spine numbing shrieks of pain and horror.


End file.
